ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ? PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Module will support the overall management of the Vision Core Grant and the four resource and service modules. The Administrative module will convene regular meetings comprised of the Core Grant PI, the resource and service module directors, and the Administrative Manager. The Administrative module will distribute funds and determine the utilization of module resources to Core Grant Investigators and other University of Minnesota vision researchers.